dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kami's Lookout
Kami's Lookout is a place way up in the sky. Kami and Mr.Popo live here. Walks out of crased space pod, "Who am I? Where am I?" Looks at hand, "I'm Flame, but all I know is my name." Jjj "Your'e on Earth" Says Ratto. (Then leaves). "Earth whats that?" Said Flame. 5 days later. "Hello Flame" Said Ratto. "Wanna fight?" "Sure" Flame said. Then let's do it!!! One Week later... "Hey Kami!" Flame said. "What brings you here Flame?" Kami says. "Hey I need to train." Flame said. Kami smiles and says "Well visit korin, I heard he is very fast and I'm sure he'd like a visit. Nobody has trained under him in 120 years." "Ok but in 1 week I need to come back here for some intense training!" Flame said. Then Flame flys into the sky, and down to Korin's Tower. He finds UltimateTrevauntee training with Korin. "Hey" He says. "Hey bro its been a while!" Said UltimateTrevauntee. "Yeah haven't seen you in years!!! How you been?" Asked Trevauntee. Timazo jumps all the way up,and lands. "Sup.,I'm just gonna go use the hyperbolic time chamber now...." Timazo said confused. "Good! But I found this new form and I have no idea what it is." Flame said. Flame turns Super Saiyan. "You've grown in power bro,I'll give you that!!!!" Trevauntee says. "Thanks brother" Flame says. Flame suddenly gained a serious look on his face. "So did you find him yet?" He asked. "Yes" Responded Trevauntee. "He told me not to face him unless I match his power level and reach Super Saiyan 4" He said. Trevauntee throws a black coat to Flame. "My brother we have been forced to go into hiding" Said Trevauntee. "Why?" Asked Flame. "Hiki has done horrble crimes now there killing anyone who know him on site!" Said Trevauntee. "Ok, LET HIM TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Flame. "Bro?" Ultimate Tre said. "Can you feel it, can you feel his power coming?" Ultimate Tre said. Suddenly, Shockan has just arrived. Only to find Ultimate Tre and Flame. Shocked wondering who they are and why they are so strong. "Who are you guys? And how are you so strong?" Asked Shockan. "First off, Who are you?" Tre said with a normal tone "Second, i'm this strong because i've been training, and so is flame. "Ok! My name is Shockan. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But man I've been training really hard lately. But these guys are on a whole other level. Maybe I'm not training hard enough." Said Shockan. "So anyway, what brings you guys here to Kami's lookout?" Asked Shockan. "It feels good to be to be in the air." said Gohan Jr. "Ummm.... and who exactly are you?" Asked Shockan, turning to face towards Gohan Jr. (Ultimate jumps up looking down at gohan jr. with his hands in a fist over his head)"YOUR SUPPOST TO BE TRAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Ultimate hits gohan jr. sending him soring down back to earth) "Wow, I must have hit him to hard, hope he's not dead, later guys." flame appears with hollow eyes and a five on his hand flame makes a black hole appear flame gos in black hole and closes it A little while later, Hectus emerges from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Exausted, he collapses as soon as he gets outside. "I'm done training for the year." he says. After laying on the ground for a few hours, Hectus decides to travel the world, and see what wonders await him. flame flys up to the look out looking for his answers and sees hectus on the lookout about to leave who are uou flame said Arko teleports everyone here. Ghiaccia and Giah both land on the look out and rushed to Gianor."Honey are you okay!?!!?" .*hugs his family* "Yeah, I'm fine, Natch has gone crazy, y'know, the one I killed along with your brother. Some ancient power took him over" "Is it Dark fire?" Ghiaccia said.Confused faces looked at her saying, "how did you know that?""My father and mother both had darkfire in them and so does Tenchi.I was afraid that one day mine would show,it inveitable.I am also afraid that Giah will get it too." "We'll find a way to get rid of it, I'm sure we will, but as for now, we have to keep Natch from doing more damage" Gianor says with a calm voice Ghaiccia then stands up and walks to the edge of look out."Is that Tenchi,I feel?How can I feel his power from here?" Ghia says. "His spirit is slightly detectable due to him watching what's going on" Gianor says confused "Ah great, Natch ran off, where is that bugger now!" K+ l "Urhhggg..." Reizou groans in the background, "You know none of this would of happened, if you wouldn't have gone and killed him." "That has nothing to do with this, you saw how he acted on Cradle, he was already tainted there." Gianor says speaking to Reizou with a slightly angered voice while still concentrating on finding his energy. "That was inveitable it would have progressed even if he didnt kill him.Because of Gianor's actions Natch hasnt caused any damage in the real world." Ghiaccia then sensed a power level coming towards them. Drake then lands in."Hello Sis.Hey Reizou." Drake then wlaks up to Giah."Hey Tyke!"Drake said giving him a noogie.Drake then walks up to Gianor which shows their height difference."And Big shot himself Gianor.You know I have something to settle right quick." Drake then punches Gianor in the face. "Ohhh you've got some nerve!" Gianor says recovering from the punch "I actually felt that one, you've gotten stronger after all?" A very angry Natch lands on the lookout. "I am in no mood for games, one by one I'll kill you all". Just then, a giant spaceship lands on the lookout, it opens, and a line of cultish looking aliens in cloaks come out and form a circle around Natch "I don't know who you are but stay out of my life", Natch says The cult members all look at Natch blankly, and say one after another "We" "Cannot" "Stay" "Out" "Of" "Your" "Life"....."Natch". "You" "Are" "Destined" "For" "This" "Moment" "Hmph if you won't move I will make you", Natch says as he pushes his energy around to knock everyone on the lookout off there feet. Drake fell down and hit his head which reverts him back to Tenchi."Ow...I cant watch this." Tenchi said flying off. The cult leader emerges from the pod and says "You are all that remains, Natch, we need you to complete the ritual." "What ritual are you talkinh about fool", Natch ask. The leader smiles and says "Over 1,000 years ago, our ruler, Gharn, was able to form himself into the strongest creature in the universe, due to his collected energy. However, when we started to go out to the other planets, the kai's sent Ike 'the brave' to defeat us. We thought it would be an easy task to defeat him, but he weld a sword that cut us down one by one, and eventually, slayed our leader. But even though he died, his power was spread far and wide across the universe, into millions of people and their descendants." *he points at natch* "Your great grandfather was one of them, and he passed the dormant power to you. Since you have completerly awakened the power, you have 1/2 of the total power needed to resurrect his power, to resurrect GRIAMA. So I ask of you, let us harness your power, and rewrite what destiny was torn apart!" "So what I'm just insurance so if I reawaken this Grima what's in it for me", Natch ask. "Since you are the major contributor, you and Griama share the same heart. He will give you a power boost unlike any mortal has ever seen. That fair enough?" The leader says with a worried look on his face "Then I'm on board with this", Natch says entering the ship ready to go. "All you have to do is spread your arms apart, and let Griama know you're giving your souls darkfire power to him." The leader says following an evil laugh Natch does what he is told and spreads his arms apart. "This better work". "Don't do it Natch!" Gianor says screaming at the top of his lungs. "Griama! Hear me this day that this being offers his powers unto you! Take it and be reborn unto this world!" The leader says as a huge purple bolt of lightning emerges from Natch and a dark shadowy figure forms in the sky. "Yes awaken and share your power with me", Natch says becoming power hungry. The dragon has erupted out of Natch as the sky is filled with purple chaos and the wind sharply blows across the lookout "I...HAVE...RETURNED....." Griama says after releasing an ultrasonic roar from his mouth Reizou curses under his breath, sighs, then starts charging purple energy all over his body. He clenchs, tightens his fists, and begins to double over, he completely doubles in size, the plates on his cheeks expand to cover his face from the eyes down, conjoining over his nose, the plate on the top of his head grows to cover the rest of his face, two sets of bumps begin to grow, the set closer to his eyes grow into a smaller set of horns than the ones further back. His eyes are breifly nonvisible in between the two plates, then light up a bright goldish color, not familiar to his normal fith form, but not diffrent enough to be of a suspicious nature. "I'm sure the lightining squid dragon, doesn't want to make nice and go along his merry way... They never do..." Reizou mutters. "So you're trying to play hero how cute", Natch says to Reizou, before turning his attention back to Griama. "Griama I am the one who awakened you and I was promised you would give me a power boost, now share your power unto your descendant, me!" Tenchi lands and powers up."What's going on here?!?" A purple spark is sighted jumping off of the Dragons back and onto the lookout, it is then revealed to be a mortal form of Griama identical to Natch's current body "You awakened me from my slumber, I have no greater...thanks to you. You shall receive some of my power, and you will be second to no mortal" Griama says with a suspicious sound in his voice while giving Natch the power of 'Griama's Tit'ruth'. However, with the truth and full nature behind it, and Natch's darkfire energy in Griama, Natch starts to gain control of his former self. "What..whats happening, I'm gaining control I must fight", Natch says fighting Darkfire. "OH NO YOU DON'T I WILL CONTINUE TO USE YOUR BODY AND I WILL GET THAT POWER BOOST I SO DESERVE", Darkfire echoes, "NOW GRIAMA GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Natch glows with a demonic black aura as the power transfer is complete "Mhmm, there you are, the boost you so deserve as you put it. The power will remain whether or not you change your mind, I am reborn and my power cannot be slain, than includes the power in you, my boy. Heheheheheh" I have had enough of this! I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance but you wouldnt let me!This just shows how weak and pethetic Humans are! I will not take any of this any more I will finish this once and for all!And there is nothing you can do to stop me!I will not be giving this body back to you any time soon!''Tenchi then grabbed his head and actually walked to Gianor."Drake he's...he's taking over!" Tenchi then powers up into Drake with purple aura surronding his body.He then looks at Natch and Grimma. "I feel the power coursing through my veins", Darkfire Natcn says, "And Tenchi I see that look you are giving me and if you were that eager for a beating you should of just asked". "Dont call me that I am no longer Tenchi.He has been in charge of this body long enough.Even though you got that power boost that doesnt mean anything I am three times stronger than Tenchi is." Drake then rockets toward Natch."Hey guys dont hesitate to get into this!!" "Fools never learn", Darkfire Natch says as he pushes his ki forward to knock Drake down. "So Griama what are your plans for this pathetic excuse for a planet"? Griama dons an evil grin and says "Pfft, this measly planet? I plan to the these pitiful humans know how worthless they are, and instill a supreme legacy of destruction and despair on them. Then I will not stop, until the universe is in ruins, and the Griamleal are the dominant force. Anything else is but a bug on my boot." "Rgh, what now, not only do we have Natch to worry about, but now Griama, this is all a nightmare" Gianor looks at the ground sternly while releasing his pride "What course of action do you guys suggest?" "I suggest we kill you all outright any objections?" Natch says ready to destroy Earth's mightiest warriors. "None I take it" Griama says as he teleports 10 members of the Griamleal next to Natch to fight, while he re-assumes his giant dragon form. "How about we do it like this I will select two of these guys behind me to fight with me in a 6 on 6 battle, you pick your 3 top battlers and the location and we will battle to the death, so how about do you agree", Darkfire Natch says. Reizou pushes Natch out of his way and says to Griama "This champion is not worthy of your mighty power, such a waste... I have a different proposal, I kill your champion, one on one, and take the Darkfire from his blood.. What do you say Griama-.. My master.." Reizou's monolouge is disturbing to say the least. Natch fires a blast at Reizou that pushes him back, "Touch me again and I kill you", Natch says to Reizou. "This lesser organism protects the pathetic humans atried to destroy me the one who awaken you, I forbid this piece of trash to bother you let me destroy these fighters one by one for you so they don't inerfere with our plans not only that but I wish to kill every one of them, transport me and a fighter to a ranom location and let me dispose of them". Reizou laughs "I'm not scared of you you worthless piece of ''monkey trash.." he continues to say "Only a coward declines a fair challenge." He looks back towards the dragon "Say the words, and I will kill this unfit baboon and give you a champion worthy of your power." "If it is what the rich and rag want, hehehehe" Griama says teleporting them onto his back, as a dueling ground. Drake then gets up with the help of his new conrad,Kohli."Are you okay?" Kohli told him."I'm fine." Drake then turns to his sister and Nephew."Follow."They both then fly into the sky to Grimma's back. After that, A new namekian approaches out from the room in the middle of the lookout, a namekian in green robes, somewhere around one and half meters tall, he looks into the sky, then around the lookout, anybody Natch lands on the lookout and see's the new guardian of Earth. "So your the new guardian huh", Natch says,"It's nice to meet you", Natch says shaking his hand."What's your name"? The Namekian says "I am Sakemi." "Nice to meet you Sekami", Natch says,"I'm Natch and it's a pleasure to meet you, so what are you up to"? "Well, I'm currently seeing there are no new high power levels approaching, so the earth is fine, so i've been looking so nothing hostile approaches." Sakemi looks into the air once more, he faintly senses power levels all around him, but they are far far away "The only power levels that i can sense are nowhere near the earth." "You must be talking about the power levels on Planet X, my son, wife, and friends are currently there", Natch responds,"I was going to train my son, but he went to Planet X, but I sense your power level and you could still use some training, and since I'm bored do you want me to train you", Natch ask. "Nah, I focus on Magical Abilities and Pshycic powers" Sakemi uses telepathy to comunicate with Natch "And i'm pretty good at it. But i could use some raise in power level a long with use of my ki, i need something other then Magic to help me if i get into fights." "Well if you need to raise your power I would suggest training at various locations, maybe such as the Gravity room or Hyperbolic Time Chamber", Natch says. "I can also do mental training, Raise my power level from within." "Sounds cool, but just make sure you train physically also, training your body is just as important as training your mind", Natch says,"I learned that the hard way", Natch says pointing to the halo above his head. "Hmm.. Alright, Could you please watch so nothing approaches while i train in the time chamber for two hours on the outside of it?" "Sure go ahead", Natch says as he watches over the lookout making sure no one will bother Sekami Sekami walks towards the opening to the hyperbolic time chamber, he enters and closes the door, he began to sit outside, and meditate, he'd generate a sort of imaginable enemy and fight it in his brain, absorbing the knowledge, slowly raising him power level, he would then stop meditating and stand up, he'd have one open palm out and throw a beam of magical energy or Mana at the ground, a picture of this enemy would then appear as he'd battle it, he used all his tricks against it a long with the tricks he used in his mind, about 2 hours later after intense fighting at his power level he would sit down, and replenish his energy as he had become tired, his power level would rise slowly as he then walked out. (I'm not sure if this should be posted in the hyperbolic time chamber page or not, but just say if i should and i'll do it.) "Woah you did increase in power", Natch says,"I have a feeling you can be a very powerful guardian, *sigh* I hope my family are okay", Natch says looking at the sky. "Hmm.. I don't think anything can really bother that planet, Maybe i could look up there with magical vision." "Nah it's okay I trust that they ate okay", Natch says,"But anyway what are you going to do now", Natch ask,"Surely you aren't going to just stay up here all "Weel, With my increased power i could improve the dragonballs to be able to grant any wish with minimal negative energy release." "That will be cool we don't want any more evils happening on Earth since Griama", Natch says. "Hmm.. Well, I'll begin doing that a little bit later as we have no need for it right now." Sakemi raises his hand, his closed palm would start to glow, he'd open it and release a 10% light fast spell towards the planet X, It would stop outside as he'd use it as a monitor to look around the planet. "Everything on the planet is good as of now." Sakemi says. Natch is unable to move as he senses his son's energy perish on Planet X. "N-no Ace, this...can't....happen, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natch yells and releases a massive amount of power from his body sending Sekami flying down and making everything n the lookout fly around. "I have no time for this nonsense", Natch says as he leaves the lookout and flies to Hell. Sakemi flies to the ground and after that gets up "Jeez, That was powerful." He procceds with trying to communicate with natch through telepathy and say "I'm sorry for your loss, We could always revive him with the dragonballs." Sakemi then thinks to himself "When i discovered i had that power in the time chamber, I knew i couldn't use it to protect the earth yet, So i'll need to go train to achieve it." Sakemi flies down to korin tower and starts training, by meditating and improving his speed and strength by using physical attacks, He after two days or so, returns with a power level potion, he drinks it and becomes several times stronger then before. Torra lands on kamis lookout and searches for his little brothers power level. "Hmph seems like he isn't on Earth, I'll just ask the guardian of Earth if he has seen him", Torra says sitting waiting for the guardian. Returns after a long amount of training, Since the last time, his power level has increased by hundred thousands. He'd ask the newcomer "What is it?" "Namekian I am currently searching for a warrior by the name of Natch, so you know where he may be", Torra asked. "He was here before, last time i saw him he was going to hell to seen his son called Ace." Sakemi says. "Hmph, so my little brother is a family man now huh", Torra says,"I'll search for him later, Namekian where can I find a vital training location", Torra ask. "Well, There's Korin's Tower a little bit below this place, then we have the hyperbolic time chamber, one hour on the outside is one day inside there. You can only enter twice." Sakemi Says. A few days later, Sakemi spits out an egg, and it grows, it kept a lot of intelligence from sakemi, sakemi used the clothes beam to give it clothes and such. Ace lands on the lookout and looks around. "So this is Kami's Lookout huh, pretty cool", Ace says. Sakemi could be seen practicing his new Super Namek form by punching and kicking the air a lot faster then he did while giant, he then powers up to Supreme Namek really quickly and does it 2x the speed, he then powers down to normal as he sensed ace and walks up to him "So, What brings you here? Son of Natch." "Just decided to check out the lookout", Ace says. "I'm just going to stay here until one of my friends collects the Namekian dragon balls so I can wish me and my dad back to life". "Then I'm going to start training again, and maybe head back to Planet X", Ace says. "But in the mean time to keep us from boredom, how about a quick battle", Ace ask getting in his stance. Sakemi says "Hmm? Sure, I could use some more training" Sakemi says and gets in battle stance. (Calculate if i hit and stuff, Since i'm not good enough to do it.) A New Day Ultimate had been standing at the edge of the lookout and looking down toward the earth for a few days not without moving or being bother at all. He had just gotten married to collie and they already had a beautiful daughter to match. Ultimate's life seemed perfect, with loke, collgeta, akio, and collie as a big family. But he too knew something was always missing. Something was never right. Though his heart loved it, something, something at the core of his mind hated the peace. Hated the family, Hated itself for what it had became. Ultimate was meditating on the Lookout to figure out what that thing was, but the deeper he went into the meditation, the more negitive energy he released onto the world without knowing it, and the more Ultimate's good energy started to fade away into darkness. Sakemi would be balacning at the top of the middle building, he'd feel ultimate on the lookout, he was on guard and even though he doesn't except ultimate to do anything hostile, he was mainly focusing on space, seeing as there might come something down that wasn't welcome. Ultimate felt a faint, but noticeable powerlevel coming from right behind him. It was sakemi. He focused and didn't mind it, knowing that he had to focus to find his reason of feeling so....uneasy with himself. Sakemi continued and took out some kind of glitter, even though not normal glitter, he threw it into the air and it sparked into butterflies, he let them fly around him and then let them fly around the earth to sense power levels that might be on the other side. Ultimate quickly opened his now demon like eyes and without any kind of warning or sense of reason, he shot finger beams at each and every butterfly which seemed to be pure impulse. I turned only half way so that he watched every one of the buterflies burn to dust, and wehn he ssaw the final butterfly disappear, he blinked in his own shock, his eyes going back to normal with a single blink and his expression confused Sakemi turns to ultimate and flies down in Mach 2, making him deaf for about ten seconds or so at most since he broke the sound barrier by doing so, he'd then say "What are you doing?" Ultimate seemed in a daze as he shook his head and looked at his hands, all of the negitive energy he had let out came rushing back right to him as if it never existed* I...I don't know, i was just meditating and i might have lost it a little. Oh well. How long have you been here? *He asked Sakemi kindly "Five days straight." Sakemi says. Well, shouldn't you be training or something like that? You seem pretty strong as it is, i can't wait to see you get stronger and we could fight again "I'll train soon enough, Now, Why did you shoot the butterflies?" Sakemi says, we was somewhat aware of the negative energy, but it was faint. The energy went from faint to non existant as Tre looked around and raised a eyebrow* What are you talking about? I didn't shoot any butterflies. *It wasn't as if ultimate had a reason to lie, he just didn't seem to remember* "Give me a second.." Sakemi would focus a little bit, he opens his fist and creates an illusion spell, of an orb in his hand, it would show what happen before, even though it would disappear after the illusion was over. Ultimate watched the spell but didn't see what sakemi was talking about. His whole eyes were completely black until the illusion ended, where his eyes went back to normal* I still don't really see what you're talking about. But anyway, i'm going to watch my friend *He turned back to the edge of the lookout and focused, locking onto natches powerlevel and watching the fight from above without anyone even noticing, taking everything into account and saviiing it in his memory, knowing he would need it later on. Sakemi was confused a little, he'd be focusing on Ultimate's power level for now, seeing if the dark would return. Though ultimate was focusing with his eyes closed, he did manage to say "Don't you have meditation to do?" in a rather dark and almost insulting tone. The darkness wasn't even feelable anymore, but it sure was there in his voice. "I am more concerned over the earth right now, i will do it once i have time." Sakemi says. Ace lands on the lookout and sees Ultimate and Sakemi. "Hey Mr Sakemi, Hey Mr Ultimate", he says running up to them. "How are you guys doing"? he ask. "Tre has been acting wierd, I felt a faint evil presence inside him earlier." Sakemi says. "Mr. Ultimate can't be evil, he's on our side", Ace says. "I mean what are the chances he's going to destroy the world or something", Ace says. "Well... He delibertly shot down some butterflies that was going to scout for power levels in space, or in other means, help me in form that the earth might be in danger." Sakemi says. Ultimate's powerlevel was clearly growing stronger, but gave off a wild and angry sense. As he spoke, his voice was clearly irritated and pissed* You DO realize i can hear you sakemi. I'M RIGHT HERE!! *He turned ever-so-slightly to the two of them, his iris being dark red and the parts around his eyes being black like Lamps except much more blood thirsty if you stared right into them Sakemi would be unconvinced by this, he was still calm "Ace, See what i mean?" as he looked into ultimates eyes. Ultimate pointed to his own eyes* Stop trying to link this to some super evil presense thing. This is me when i'm mad! *His eyes twitched as he calmed down only so slightly back to normal* Sakemi is still not that concerned about him being angry at him, he was focusing on tre's power level. Ultimate's powerlevel was as pure as could be for someone who was angery. But when he felt loke fighting someone, he turned around from the two of them and smiled wide* Loke's fighting someone! I gotta see this! *He quickly focused and watched the fight from a mental point of view, taking into account everything he will need to work on after he finishes the fight Sakemi was still focusing on tre. Ace soon started to notice change in Ultimate also. "You seem different Mr. Ultimate", Ace says. "What's wrong"? he ask. Sakemi was still very focused on ultimate. Natch lands on the lookout and sees his son and his friends. "DAD"! Ace yells as he runs into his fathers arms. "Hey buddy", Natch says to Ace. "Hey Sakemi, Ultimate", Natch says walking up to them. Ultimate only faintly heard the saiyan, but once he felt the saiyans powerlevel, he turned around quickly, presenting a smile as always as he said* Hey there Natch. I "saw" your match from up on the lookout, it was pretty awesome. "So I finally found you", a voice says as a large man lands on the lookout. "U-uh", Natch his shocked to see his older brother after 21 years. "You have any idea how long it took me to find you", Torra says walking up to them. "One time I couldn't even sense you here on Earth", he says. "Who is this guy", Ace ask his dad. "Hehe, so you're Natch's child", Torra says with a grin. "Boy meet your uncle", he says. "Wow! I never knew you had a bro Natch!" *Ultimate seemed just as shocked as Natch was to see the man, feeling all of the guys positive energy as well as his powerleve* He seems to be pretty powerful as well. "Yes of course I'm powerful you fool", Torra says to Ultimate. "I haven't seen you in over 20 years", Natch says Torra. "Ever since you went to go work for Blizzard, the man who killed our parents". "Hmph, I never cared for the two", Torra says. "Killer or not, I'm paid well as a mercenary". "And Blizzard sent me to find you, so you can come back", Torra says with a smirk. "Not a chance", Natch says. "Hmph idiot", Torra says. "I don,t want to bring bad news to him", Torra says. "If you like this little planet, you would come back as his mercenary". "Hmph, or you could stay here on Earth", Natch says. Torra doesn't say a word as he just looks at Natch. Sakemi was still strangely focused on ultimate. Ultimate wasn't even paying attention to sakemi before he felt a great deal of the namekians power focused in his direction. He clearly straightened up and without saying anything he looked over at the namekian right in the eyes. The eyes sakemi saw were not ultimate's, but something else that seemed to have a much darker presence, a darker energy, and a darker life force to match. Though only for a second, sakemi would be able to feel and even see a dark power or force overwhelming the planet and causing it to implode in sakemi's mind. There was no dark energy felt from the saiyan, just the look and presence of ultimate. Ultimate quickly snaped out of it and looked back at Torra and Natch* "Earth really isn't a bad place to life. Most of the people here are pretty strong, so you could get alot of great fights in." Sakemi would look like he just got a headache from the vision, but he would quickly stand up, still being a little bit affected by this, then he'd be back to normal, he'd turn to the others "I just got an image of the planet imploding due to dark energy.. I also felt a little glimpse of dark energy in tre, but it was extremely faint as i was distracted at the same time.." Sakemi would then turn to the giant house like structure on the lookout and walk to it, in there he would sit and meditate. "Hmph, I wouldn't stay on a useless planet like this if you paid me......well actually I would". "I did face the Namekian over there, I still need to beat him whenever I get the chance". "Wait stop talking Torra", Natch says as he looks at Ultimate. "Yeah, I feel it now". "I was blind sighted at first by Torra's arrival, but it's faint but still there", "Ultimate what's going on with you", Natch ask. Huh? *Ultimate was clearly confused, noticeable by the stupid, clueless look on his face* Nothings wrong with me. I feel perfectly fine. Something wrong with you? *He asked with a questionable tone, not sure what they were talking about at all* "Obviously something bad has happened, am I correct?" a voice was heard behind them, before it started to cough. Sakemi's energy could be seen focused basically everywhere, scanning everything around him, even though not visible to the eye you can sense it. "Hmph, I felt a dark energy in you", Natch says. "But I guess it was nothing", he says but he really was keeping his eye on Ultimate. "And who might you be", Torra ask the voice. "You're the second one who's said that, but okay." Ultimate shrugged it off and could tell he was being watched by not only sakemi but now Natch. He didn't know anything about what they were talking about, or rather....he didn't want to know. "My name's Arcïco. I'm, as you can see, an ice-jin. Tre, nice meeting you again. As for the rest of you... who are you guys?" A light show would suddenly come from the main room on the lookout, stepping out is sakemi in a new outfit, red and black with a scarf with strange tattoo-rune like thingies on it. Ultimate hadn't been paying much attention to the fight between lamp and loke, but when he felt lokes power level disappear from the planet, ultimate's eyes went wide and his body began to tremble slowly to totally violent. As he continued to tremble, the dark energy that everyone had been feeling before hand was becoming more and more noticeable as the good energy disappeared. By the time ultimate's body was finished trembling, nearly all of the good ki that had been felt minutes before had disappeared. Without a word or glance at the others, ultimate shot off from the lookout and destroyed parts of it in advance, turning ultimate super saiyan 2 and charging straight for the Gravity Chamber, to both meet(and kill) his sons murder and retrive his the body. Sakemi would charge to where ultimate was before and look in his direction "This is not good... I think we need to do something about this" and to ultimate's suprise, the murder had dissappeared, the energy signature was not present anywhere, at least, so it would be very hard to find the murderer. "Great, now I got to go calm Ultimate down", Natch says as he lifts off the ground. "Torra do whatever you want, but I'm not going back". Natch says as he flies off toward Ultimate at a super fast speed, eventually catching u to him and appearing in front if him to stop him from going anywhere. *Ultimate stopped on a dime as he slowly powered down back to normal, but not much looked like it changed. With his head held down, he slowly went stright up in the air and revealed a horific sight. Ultimate's skin was beginning to crack and have a black and red light coming from it. His eyes were darker then even most black holes, while in the center was what seemed to be a buring read dragon like eyes. His powerlevel continued to surge and seem like it was exploding over itself as light flakes of his cracking skin slowly fell off and to the ground. He stared Natch dead in the eyes, but didn't say a word, easily showing how his own rage was starting to destroy him. From the inside out. "What's happening to you", Natch ask as he saw Ultimate's appearance. "Listen Ultimate you need help and we can help you, you just have to let us". "I've never seen you like this, and I don't want t see you like this"."I know how you feel, when Ace died I felt the same way". "But in the end it all got better, now I can't let you go any farther". Sakemi would follow up after natch, he would be ready for any sudden attack. *Ultimate simply looked at himself as Natch spoke, not seeming to care for what he was actually saying at all. His powerlevel continued to rise past that of Natches or sakemi's, and from the looks of itK, his muscle mass and height was increasing as well. It seemed like ultimate's negitive energy was already causing problems all over to planet earth. EarthQuakes, Tsunami's. Dorment valcano's erupting. Ultimate didn't have to do anything to already cause the planet itself to start to tremble. Once Natch had finished speaking, ultimate only looked at natch and raised his hand to Natch, having focused a high pressured Kamehameha aimed right for Natch's heart. He remained silent for what seemed to be hours, before speaking in a very demonic and evil voice that didn't have any feel or caring to it like the old ultimate had* Move out of my way Natch. I don't want to be the one who cut your revival short. *The skin over ultimate's face was half gone, revealing something, or someone, behind it. There was only a little bit of the old Ultimate inside of this new one, but it was dying out.......fast Torra appears in front of Natch "Now if you did that it wouldn't be very nice will it", Torra ask with a smirk. Natch is shocked and angry that Ultimate would shoot a blast at him. "I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only, calm down or you can go and join Loke", Natch says. *Ultimates eyes lit up in rage as he rushed THROUGH Torra and slamed Natch and himself down and into the ground hard, away from the lookout. Grabbing Natch by the gi and pulling him close so he could clearly see just how angry Ultimate was, he said in a almost yelling tone* Don't you dare bring my son into this!!!! *Ultimate was clearly losing it as his grip on natches Gi only got stronger, his anger clearly starting to overcome his rage starting to cause the ground itself to quake and shatter from his aura Sakemi suddenly shouts "Tre, If you are going to make the nature on the planet go into chaos, just leave" sakemi opens his palm in a random dirtction as it would calm down but not too much. Torra would suddenly kick Ultimate right in the jaw making Ultimate lose his grip on Natch. "You made the biggest mistake of your life", Torra says. Natch would jump back not even flinching from Ultimates previous assault. "Ultimate I'm not even going to fight back because there's no need, but if you want to go murder a little girl then go ahead, but if you do you're next", Natch says the anger on his face clearly being shown. Ultimate's expression of anger matched Natches to the mark. A dark black and red lighting aura surged around the saiyan as he prepared to take off. Just as he was going to take off in the direction of the faint powerlevel in the Asteroid Field and destroy his muder, a faint but noticeable blue and white lighting spark wraped around the saiyans leg and stopped him from taking off. Confused and angered, ultimate looked down at his leg as he took off and could tell something, or someone, was holding him back from heading in that direction. Quickly turning his attention, to Natch, he nearly screamed at the saiyan* Let go of me Natch. She dies, one way or another. *Every time he tried to take off the spark continued to stop him, and each time a faint, but powerful energy could be sensed coming from the foot and soon the whole leg. Ultimate had no idea what it was, natch on the other hand, would be able to tell who's power it was all to well. "Dude unless you want to die by a 5,000,000 year old little girl I suggest you leave her alone", Torra says. Natch realizes that Ultimate is still fighting back. "Ultimate you have to fight back whatever is trying to beat you", Natch says. "I experienced the same thing with Dark fire, think about the good things and life and don't think about negative thoughts". This time around, Ultimate was clearly listening to Natch. When he heard him talking about the good things in life and to not think about the negitive, it forced Tre to think about everything he had done up till now. When he was finally finished thinking, he looked at Natch, and simply said* "There is no good things in life." With that, the thing fighting against ultimate simply let go, and Ultimate was off and flying directly to the Asteroid Field, his powerlevel shifting between good and evil and netural all at the same time, making it unclear what ultimate was going to do when he reached the powerlevel out in space* "Ugh, great now we have to deal with Ultimate", Natch says being slighty annoyed. "I don't know why you can't saying we, I have better things to attend to", Torra says lifting up off the ground. "See you in the World Martial Arts Tournament", he says with a smirk as he fies off. Natch is shocked that he might face his brother in the WMAT, but he is more concerned with Ultimate. "Maybe it'll be best to follow him", he says flying after Ultimate. Lamp would come flying down, right after natch, she'd look more like a meteor right now, she then stops and looks into the air where ultimate is supposed to be, she smiles, and says "I swear, he's sooooo mad.", Sakemi then looked up into the air, ready if ultimate was coming. Those Who Fell Reizou carefully lands one foot at a time from flight. Had it been almost a year since they had battled Grimmel here? It certaintly felt like it, but to Reizou, everything always felt like an enternity ago. Reizou looked around at Kami's Lookout, it looked the same as it always had, since he first arrived on this planet a long time ago, or perhaps not that long of a time ago, it mattered not, to Reizou, what mattered is how diffrent it felt at the Lookout. Tainted and cold. People had died that cruel night. Tenchi, Gianor, and that Namekian boy, who's name Reizou could not recall. Tenchi had died.. But then Reizou had fought him at WMAT... Reizou didn not try to make such things make sense. Ace lands on Kami`s Lookout and see`s Reizou. "Hey Reizou", Ace says. Reizou turns to look at him "Hello. You're Ace.. Natch's boy, right?" Reizou asks. "Yes sir", Ace responds. "I haven`t seen you since Namek a while back". "What brings you here?" "Just remembering some old friends." Reizou says. "I see", Ace says. "It`s always sad when we lose our loved ones", Ace says. "But that`s why we fight right?" "Hehe", Ace says chuckling a bit. "So this is the where that war took place?" "A little bit, most of it happened above here, on Grimmel's back." Reizou says. A girl from the shadows slowly appears, blood from her last battle slowly drips onto the platform. "Sooooo what's up, guys?", Collie says. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas